


No Saber

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe – Still Splatoon Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: Backstory for Zero [the third member of team Aye]. Containing all the interesting things he has explored until everything changed him. Let us walk thru as you see on Zero's perspective oh how much he went thru everything.





	No Saber

I don’t know if your still reading these descriptions braveling but ehh… it’s whatever to me. But everything around my life was a bit complicated… along with some painful doubts. It’s not fun but I have a story to tell you… you can say the story of my life

Raised somewhere and somewhat, I have no memory about being an infant as expected since not all larval or infants had time to remember because of our tiny brains and no consciousness, but after hearing this from my mom… not so fun times between parents. My mom told me and… i cannot describe even after i was born… yeesh! I only hear a faint scream and i think that was it… but for my mom being left all by herself only to raise me… at least she has some friends… well the truth is life before I came here… the dad I never knew… why did he wanted to take me away? What purpose do i have? Is it because my mom had complication? Well I could give her props for keeping me alive… because I got nothing to say.

Going up at the age of 5 it all began to make sense… if i wasn’t a dumbass at the time. Boo! I’ll explain a bit more. I only have my mom… who gives me way too much comfort and attention at present but plot twist, she’s a single parent! I never know who my father was or what he is but I’m one of them growing without a father, at least bitter sweet of who he was, and lastly my little brother redfield… yup! Didn’t actually knew i had a little bro but he was one! And a crawling stubby one who is trying to walk! But sadly he was often sick. I still question how was mom able to get redfield… if I never knew my dad. The only uncommon pupil color is purple… or indigo purple

Preschool was a Coming and my mother said she’ll send me to school and i was not talking properly! BAH!! Because i couldn’t learn a thing! “I’ll have to send you to school, were not purchasing a whole lot due a lack of mulah! And we need it for payments” Mom quotes. And as i was about to be sent to school… i was scare sh*tless and about to cry a whole lot because I’m not used to being left all alone by these anonymous squids around my age. And yeah… i cried alot because i didn’t even want to be all alone! Yeah… fun… they say! I usually stay in the corner and cried because I wanted my mom back. At least i didn't do that the entire first day… did i?

afterwards back to the house we came! After a few weeks of learning. “Zero! Sweety can you keep an eye on redfield, i gotta do a call. Will you do that” mom said! Sure braveling, trust the little ones who will watch the tiniest one, what can go wrong… and i didn’t say a thing and then she left. I often see redfield walking every once in a while because he slams face first to the floor a whole lot. And then trying to bite off my hands. Well redfield was still a baby. I tried to I don't know be dumb and decided to check if redfield has any teeth. Nope! “Ow!!, Red you bit me” I said. Redfield with confusion didn't even flinched and giggled meaning… I don't like where this is going. “teeth” I said, unexplainable baby noises to redfield. Yeah… I had a hard time trying to enjoy redfield even with mom telling me to redfield “everything is going to be fine”. Well… I envy redfield because of love, Until one day… i heard a cough… it was coming from redfield. “Red… red!!” I said. Redfield had a rough history of catching a cold but that time… none of the meds were working out

“MA!! MA!! MAMI!!” i screamed. And my mom walked there to see redfield isn’t feeling too well and we straight out left to a hospital. And unfortunately… not so great news. Since my mom has no other options left due to lack of money to cure redfield… she decided to leave redfield in the hospital for his health. It was very grim… especially after arriving back home… every night there was no crying… or wake up calls… nothing. Now i learn what is like not being here with redfield, even without knowing. Throughout the months… my mom does go to the hospital every two weeks to see of redfield was getting better… it takes time mom… it takes time… and nothing else to do… and sometimes I see my mom griefing about redfield and I. Sadly enough I never understand why mom was crying all night at the time… now that I know involved a life crisis. Usually she chats with her friends to see if she can get any help with funds.

“…” as i hummed silently at night… got up and began praying… until i turned 6… a couple hospital visits later. I somehow sneaked my way to redfield’s room and… what do you know. Seeing all that chewed up red crayons and writing all over the wall… he was sitting right. And the so so part “Redfield?” i replied! My little brother heard my response and smiled at me… by braveling to think he’s doing it right… I guess a year being left there… maybe he won't remember this? “haha…! Right on!” The docs said “Redfield is getting out today” finally? Well things have changed… but so does aging and oh boy here we grow

Studying has become a bigger habit and working my butt off on homework… at least until I turned 10 and i really want to focus on my dreams! Well made money… more things to come and then “boo!” as redfield booed at me! “My ear!” i said! Well look who I evolved! I was pure and optimistic at the time! Yes! Scary! My only dream is to go to the splatarmy! As i pasted all the coolest army pics I could find and paste them on the wall. “Is that a bit bad to be here?” redfield questioned and i said. “NO! It’s cool! You get to beat up them bad guys” “Like in comic books” redfield implied! Wow redfield never knew anything… and i’d kept it that way by braveling!

Learning stuff… education and then befriending Charles and Spi on my school after some awkward and cheering stuff and we still go together to this day. That’s the basic normal stuff i could ever find until that fateful day i ran into someone! I didn’t know who that grown up guy was but it was best not to know… not to speak of it after looking at his spiky hair “Hello little one” he said. “excuse me!” i said! “Am i in your way” he said. Damn it… that guy was acting like an innocent civilian to me… but with a short come… we said good-bye to each other… and then that guy was never seen again. Weird outcome to be talking to strangers like him. And with concerned looks with my friends. “Who was that weirdo you were speaking?” charles replied. “That man doesn’t work here, does he” spi replied. Well after realizing a bit too late… no response. Strange but unheard of… “I don't know what that weirdo is but… he tall” I said. “Scary… like were taller than most of the kindergartners” said charles

Going up to 14 where i really feel more kid than a squid, and with a common dream… i promised my friends that i be there with them after graduation… and during that… it never happened because… “Absolutely… NOT!!” my mom said with an angry response. Well I didn't bother fighting her back with her grin look at me and looking that she's going to strangle me. My mom didn’t want me to leave even after I turned 14. I felt like i didn’t wanna continue supporting her anymore because she’s outright over protected with me and redfield! “What is with mom, zero?” redfield quoted and continued to ask “Do you really wanna leave?” i didn’t answer a couple question and said “what’s the point” i said in a depressed way. That’s because my mom didn’t want to help out with my dreams and yet there still dreams. I mean sure… I didn't melt into a pile of goo while struggling to transform now that i'm grown. “no point? Is this how mom doesn't want us to leave our home?” redfield questioned. Then a lie has struck on me… with no refugee… “we continue normally” I said

Redfield grew more suspicious even if he’s just a 10 year old. And my doubts is he’s going to tell my mom if i say anything about my dream. That’s when i needed to leave. At night… a rough decision to make. “I have no other options left… unfortunately…” i thought. My thoughts have been bubbling and self-doubt like… what if they find me? At around midnight… I woke up only to make sure my mom and redfield are asleep. I sneak my way to the living room, then the kitchen, once I slowly opened the apartment door to leave, i secretly left redfield and my mom behind once i step out of the house. I would say the rest is history… which it is… I sigh and continued to make my way… eventually i manage to take the midnight shuttle bus to my dreams… that’s where everything changed throughout my life.

I joined the Splatarmy and began my road… of how to become a braveling… so much work, homework and work i was f*cking pumped 3 straight years…! But with other changes that is when… “Excuse me sir, but i do believe you drop your tag” they say. “Oh… that, I’d never drop anything like that, no sir!” i said. I can’t say it but that friend who i used to call him… is curtis. And yeah… without knowing any better even after 3 years and i cringed… no love interest on my end, just curtis and i becoming partners. Yeah… I don't do spoilers! let me out of this one if i see him again, i’ll shove my fist up his-

Alliance! Yeah… curtis is always on patrol as a good roommate after being swapped out from the previous roommate at least for a while until he goes out every night. But one year after things became… questionable. As i was on study for… err mating season on health! I feel i haven’t talked to any girls… no really. I find them pretty mean, no offense. But was i? Nah! I was normal as I was walking up to some ladies, even some find me as intimidating as them. As i see curtis falls on top of me as i finished research and then… first kiss much? CPR?! And then i backed off as i blushed so hard “What the f*ck, curtis?” i said. “Whoa! I didn’t know you would take that very well” curtis implied! “What? Isn’t that wrong?” i said, and curtis was all like! “...no! It’s not wrong… you think i tried to go out with your mate… uhh… mate?” I think i turned gay after that stunt and i lay on the floor in squid form, paralyzed, and then questioning about life… “gay…? I uhhh…” i thought. Yeah… I’m canonically… more than likely bi

Pretty weird to think about it, and usually I don’t spread that out to the public, then I question myself again… “what is my life?”. Until days later… curtis did a confession on me?! The first thing i did was whoop his ass out of frustration and care, I said… “What is love, curtis?” as I stared at curtis sinisterly, and curtis said was… “you, zero!” and… he did it again… and i said “...” yeah… no real words to say. I should take second consideration who would i date become straight or become gay. At any rate is whatever to me. Sadly… curtis resisted my anger by mouth to mouth. It did lasted… for about two year… until i was 17… the most romantic… most disappointing thing...

Things became too complicated. One day my college of training at the splatarmy was near the end… for me after being mocked by. Sure you braveling bastards… mock all you want and you’ll wish that you regret saying that. Curtis was out there on patrol while i was home alone. I was about to go to sleep after doing research but then… this happen “OPEN UP!!!” i hear knocking… “Is curtis in this building! “Curtis…? What do they want with curtis?” i thought! I left the door locked but the hinges broke… it was some couple of thugs… who ran to me and attacked me!! I was grabbed hold with no real way to defend myself… and the leader of them came to me. Are they working for curtis or are they looking for curtis? “Oh, so your the boyfriend of curtis… seeing you all happy and gay in my training ground!” that’s toterate to hear that “Where the f*ck is curtis? Boy!” and being threaten with a knife brush! “What are you… talking about, who are you bravelings” i shouted!

They were looking for belongings, stealing everything we had and for what caused… “Hey! Don’t touch that!! I scream. Unfortunately i was hurted, they shined me! The singes of that cut coming from my left ear it stinged… i was hurted “don’t touch what boy” they said… and they did many awful things to me… beaten up left and right kicked, unable to fight my way back… and thrown to the ground, as i was about to get up… “heh… heh… please… don’t do this…” i begged for my life… until one of them slashed at me… losing a tentacle… and then… stabbed… with no way to fight back, i was a goner…

No… i no longer felt pain… for my ink loss was getting to me i felt resurrected… “How am i… why am i still… alive” i thought! And i got up angrily. “Your suppose to die?! How are you still alive?!” one of the thugs said! “He’s dead, is he cheating death on us” another one said. I got up with a aura build to keep on going… and then i attacked by saying “you... will.. PAY!!” everything and everyone… destroyed… shredded… the final scream… until i got my senses back by none other than “Whoa x6 zero! What the hell happen?” curtis said and then he realized too late about these thugs… i still assumed that they’re still alive… and not overkilled “GET away from me curtis!” i yelled and explained “who the f*ck were these thugs! And why did they-” “I forgot to warn you about them! They were after me for no real reason and” curtis explained as i shut him up! “We can’t their bodies laying on our apartment! They could be dead!” curtis said. “They’re not dead! They can’t be!!” i said. “But your badly wounded zero, did they” i ignored curtis “your losing ink badly, you need treatment!” true but… as i said “You know what, don’t talk to me anymore! You brought me into this mess because those thieves attacked me, and since your name is written all over them…” as i stepped out of the apartment “babe… pls” curtis plead with guilt “don’t call me that anymore curtis, were done” and i left curtis by himself. To think that he drag me into this mess and my final word, if i do see him again, I’ll straight out splat him regardless.

To think that this braveling is still running out there while i’m losing ink out of control… how am i alive? It went from minutes into hours until i finally got to charles's place, as i rang the doorbell “Charles… it’s me… zero” i said weakly. I was too weak to move until i collapsed… i was still in pain… with everything going dark and blurry… the last sighting i see was the door opening as everything went dark… To think that i die in front of charles’ place… what could charles be thinking to see me dead in his footsteps. I heard voices as I see a light… to think “Am i dead?” or “Why do I feel… cold” to see all the memories flashing before me and voices that I shouldn't hear and then… my life...

I woke up in the hospital… feeling numb, tired and painless, it was all a dream… but after looking around… it was not the same… i can watch time fast forward… as soon as i start to sleep a couple days i was able to move… and felt like i healed drastically… well for the IV bags of course, I looked at a mirror to think i would be the same again… no… I was grim the moment i saw myself, I knew I wasn't the same now that my left ear is covered up. Until i went back to sorta surprised the moment the hospital door opened. It was my friends… with their concern looks to see me all the way here. “Zero… how do you feel?” charles replied. “Yeah… i’m alright” i said. “No really are you okay?” spi replied. That time i didn’t say anything. “Last thing i heard about you, you end up passing out on charles’ place” spi explained. “Oh that… things have gone chaotic on me” i replied… “then why did you come to my place while fatally injured?” charles question. My phone was dead… I kept running… and that was all. To think what actually kept me alive. “i… “ as I couldn't respond properly. And I doubt to myself seeing a shadow of my own that was darker than me. Only to see myself while I was unconscious. To see a figure who looked like me. Except my pupils were... demonic red and razor sharp hands covered in my own color of ink. Is this the meaning of fury or destruction or how I outlive death? How did i get such inhuman ability…? And then feeling more grim… I felt like I was a demonic inkling… especially of how am I still alive. And what causes to trigger that

To think about my actions, I felt like an awful friend for not sticking with them after 3 years of being apart from each other due to seperate colleges to worked, we all barely hanged out…i sat down not feeling to motivated afterwards. There was a long meeting between us and lastly “as long as your fine… it’s all i needed, recover what you can” charles quoted “but are we still friends right?” i said. “Were still friends, zero” spi replied. “you don't have to worry sick about me anymore” I didn’t need to worry about that anymore as i had time to recover from those injuries. A couple days later… as i was ready to leave the hospital to meet up with charles and spi… the doors opened and i gasped… “Redfield?” i said… all grown up “where were you zero?” as redfield gave me a light punch to my chest and said “How did you-” but i was cut off and redfield said “Some anonymous inkling said something about you and had to go to you. Mom was worried about you?” redfield said. Instead of endless shouting and such, i hugged red… with the impression of shock. “I know little brother… tell her that i’m fine” i said and after i opened up with redfield “one day… you’ll be like every braveling you see” i said… “okay…” redfield said.

I’ve moved on things did go on a low note, helping out a best friend of mine… dealing with mysterious killers and finally cheering up one of my friend’s students after feeling as grim as i was back then and finally… *knock knock* “Zero, it’s charles. Can you open the door?” said charles outside the door. “why?” I ask. “you have been behaving oddly! Is it because of the lobby system?” charles questioned. I let charles in… I don't have the right to be heartless to my friend… especially since I knew him since middle school. “Why… why is it hard for me to stay optimistic as I always have” I thought to myself. And with nowhere to get out of this or hide it. “You don't look too normal, zero” charles and with suspicion… “what suspension?” i said with my tone of voice sounding upset. “It’s not normal for you to sound that way. What happen between you and this… inkling” charles questioned. “I don't want you to know…” i said quietly. “Zero” said charles meaning serious business. “I don't want you to know” i said repeatedly. “Zero… I need your answers-” I cut off charles with the same sentence. “I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW” and then I broke down! “Cod… why do you do this to this braveling, charles?! Why did I ever do to you” I cried. Why the f*ck did I had to have a breakdown in front of him. And for what? Everything that happened at the splatarmy college? “I'm not… i'm just… I don't know what-” I had trouble finishing my sentence, charles told me to calm down as I cried… “I have not seen you this way zero. You never cried and now… why do you cry about your briefs?” “bravelings don’t cry…” i thought to myself repeatedly. After all the awful things I did and what did I turn into? “Zero…” charles intervene. “What?” I sniffled. “say whatever is causing you to be this way zero? Between you and that inkling, maybe I'll ease your pain” Charles explained. And with no avail… I let it go… after going thru all these years. I needed to be relieved. “and that's how it happened. I’m sorry you had to hear thru my rant… but, I just…” i couldn't speak properly again. “I see… so you and this inkling have been in a relationship, only for you to be dragged into a dangerous situation. That explains how you fainted on my doorstep. And after you ran into them again” said charles. “I did say I was going to kill them regardless if I ever see them again…” I said. “Is it really worth? Killing an inkling after what they put you thru? Won't it make it better? Wouldn't your younger brother be in disbelief after committing genocide?” charles questioned. “...No” I let it go… I'd be a criminal if it were for genocide… it's not worth gaining a life sentence after all. “I have a life… after all. I'll just let my anger go” I said. I calmed down finally and smile

“this won't happen anymore charles… only when someone or something else do as bad as I would have been” I quote. “Good… after all you're my secondary best friend after all, zero” said charles. Right… cause spi came to charles first before I became a thing. No envy there but I do share the same liking for my two friends… especially moreover to spi. And before kira join on the ride with us. Afterwards, my feeling was beginning to turn normal as i grew… becoming brave is all i needed. From what i’ve learned from my mistakes… no matter how awful it was or how good it was… there are some left of me that i didn’t change much. But for me… a new personality is all i need… and i can live with it

fin


End file.
